<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sir? by SwedishFish17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083132">Sir?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17'>SwedishFish17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sven treats Burt to something slow and passionate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sir?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How do I tag passionate love making</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir?"</p><p>Burt said as Sven slowly removed his clothes. Burt removes his shirt as well. Sven leans in to kiss Burt. </p><p>Burt began to pant heavily. Sven leans in to feel and hear Burt's hot breath. Banging your assistant was the last thing on Sven's mind but man Burt is just too cute. </p><p>"Sir…" Burt said in his shaking breath. Sven pins Burt onto the bed. He kisses Burt's neck. </p><p>"What are you…." Burt can only say in his bliss. He doesn't know why his boss pulled him into his room to bang but he really wanted this for some reason. </p><p>Sven kissed his neck, causing Burt to make a soft moan. God, he felt so good. He wanted it so badly and he didn't know why. Maybe the thought of his cute boss dominating him was a massive turn on for him. </p><p>After removing their clothes, both Burt and Sven were naked. Sven kissed Burt on the lips as he spread his legs apart, allowing Burt's leg to hug his waist. If Burt wasn't turned on before, he is now. He wants his boss to dominate him so badly. </p><p>"Sir, please" Burt cried out. Sven cupped Burt's cheek with his hand. </p><p>"Sir? My name is Sven" Sven said as he slowly inserted himself inside of Burt. Burt let out a long and passionate moan. He grabbed Sven by the shoulders. </p><p>"Sven, please" Burt said. "Be gentle"</p><p>Sven slowly thrusted into Burt, reducing the headphone wearing toppat to whimpers and whines. Burt didn't want him to go any faster, this was perfect. </p><p>Sven bent down to kiss Burt's red face as went slow with his thrusts. </p><p>"Hah… Sven" Burt said. "Yes… right there…" He didn't want Sven to any faster. This was perfect. Just Sven slowly pounding into him, touching his prostate, made him melt. </p><p>"Sven, I'm so close…" Burt said. Sven kept his pace as he pounded into his assistance. Sven grunted as he released his seed. He heard Burt cry out in his ear as he came. Burt also came all over the both of them. </p><p>Sven gets up and cleans himself. Meanwhile, Burt didn't get up. He could hardly move after what happened. He also was panting heavily. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Sven asked. </p><p>"I've never felt like this before," Burt said. "I want you to always use me"</p><p>"Burt, you know that I love you so much," Sven said. "I would never use you. I don't want to hurt you Burt. That's why I did it so slow. So you weren't uncomfortable"</p><p>Sven leaned down to kiss Burt on the lips. </p><p>"I love you, sir" Burt said. </p><p>"Love you too Burt" Sven said</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry everyone I'm still writing. I might do some rare ships next.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>